1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to input devices and more particularly to keyboards enabling to input text related data in a computerized system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Commonly used keyboards and other input devices that enable the input of text characters when using a computerized system, such as a keypad, for example, usually include one or more characters permanently printed upon each key. For example, each key may comprise one or more letters, one or more numbers and/or one or more punctuation marks and/or command symbols.
The presentation design printed or attached to each press key is often limited to a maximum of two characters of two languages (e.g. English Latin characters and Hebrew characters, where each of the letter representing keys include two letters—one of each language. This creates a tremendous limitation both to the user and to the manufacturer.
To switch from one language to another, the user is often required to define the language through his computer program presentation. While the software industry provide support for multiple input languages (far more than just the two enabled by a single keyboard), if the user wishes to use more than two languages he is required to switch between several keyboards.
Additionally, the double presentation of two characters of two different languages over the same key of the keyboard can be confusing for typing, requiring the user only to refer to the character of the key associated with the currently used language.